


"Stop moving Di Angelo"

by WeiWuxiansParadise



Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeiWuxiansParadise/pseuds/WeiWuxiansParadise
Summary: Nico appears at the Apollo cabin, scratched up and bleeding.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: What we imagine in our minds becomes our world [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035420
Kudos: 41





	"Stop moving Di Angelo"

The sky was pitch black when rapid knocking startled Will out of his sleep, and he glances around the cabin. None of his cabin mates had woken, so Will stood and stretched, opening the door without a thought and looking out.

"Nico? Wait, are you bleeding? Are you okay?" Nico was standing, half in shadows. But from the half the Will could see, he looked beaten and bloody.Will was soon fully awake, jumping forward and checking Nico for other injuries in the dim light. His hands skim Nico's arms, lifting them and lightly running his fingers over cuts and bruises. When he reaches for Nico's face, Nico takes a step back but Will follows instantly, examining his eyes and cheek, trying to find any and every injury.

"Stop moving Di Angelo" Will demands, but Nico pulls away again.

"Put a shirt on and I won't have to, Solace" Nico retorts. Will races back inside and chucks on the first shirt he finds, grabbing his medical box and going back to Nico, who was a few steps away from the Apollo cabin. Now that Will had a shirt on, Nico allowed him to direct him and check his head. 

"Sit. Talk." Will instructs, pointing to the grass in front of the cabins. 

"I was out shadow travelling and I jumped straight into the shadow of monster. Not sure what kind it was but it was fast" Nico looks down, and Will starts disinfecting the cuts and scrapes along his arm.

"Ow" Nico says, emphasizing the word and wriggling his arm.

"I told you to stop moving" Will scolds, holding onto Nico's arm and shuffling closer in front of him. 

"Personal space" Nico replies, moving a comfortable distance away, but still in range of Will's arms.

"But I need to be closer" Will protests.

"No, you don't, not to help with my injuries" 

"You could have gone and gotten a healer from the infirmary. Why come to the Apollo cabin?"

"...To get you..."

"But you wont even let me help you. Properly."

"..."

"Would you rather I got get Kayla? Maybe you won't mind her going closer." Will mutters, placing the disinfectant back into his box.

"What?" Nico says, shocked. "I came to you.. I came to you for help, not her. P-Please help" Nico says, looking down with burning cheeks.

"...You won't move away again?"

"No" Will looks at Nico for a moment, before shuffling closer again. Nico tenses, but stays where he is.

"Is it because its me being close to you or is it when anyone is close that you feel so uncomfortable?" Will inquires while slowly continuing to heal Nico's wounds.

"...A bit of both..." Nico confesses truthfully.

"How?"

"I don't like anyone to be close to me... but... you.. you're different" Will pauses, still holding onto the arm he was healing, to look up at Nico's face.

"You make me nervous and I don't know why" Nico whispers, refusing to look anywhere but at the ground.

"I might know why" Will says slowly, ducking his head and trying to look at Nico's face.

"What are you doing" Nico glares slightly, but looks up at Will.

"Seeing if I'm right" Will moves closer very slowly, lightly tilting Nico's chin up as he comes closer. Will pauses a few centimeters away from Nico's lips, making sure Nico is okay, then kisses him softly. Nico remains still, his heart racing in the short moment. Will pulls away quickly, shyly looking at Nico's shocked face. Nico's heart still thundered in his chest, making him feel breathless. Nico accidentally catches eyes with Will, and flushes bright red.  
"Y-you.. you.. kiss.." Nico stutters, but looks embarrassed, not angry, which Will takes as a good sign.  
"Does that mean, "oh gods Solace kissed me eww', or 'oh gods kiss me again?" Will teases to hide his own embarrassment. Nico responds by clutching the front of Will's shirt, dragging him down to his own eye level and hesitantly kissing him again.  
"The latter" Nico whispers to himself once they pulled back a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago (2015), So here I am wanting to revive my writing hobby by publishing my old stories and hopefully adding in some new ones.


End file.
